Numerous chairs have been developed and utilized which are provided with a support pad intended to be used as a flat writing or support surface. Many of the known chairs which mount thereon a support pad (often referred to as a tablet) also permit movement of the pad between use and storage positions. However, these known chairs typically have not permitted or facilitated use of the pad for supporting a computer keyboard. These known chairs have also normally not provided armrests on opposite sides of the seat, with the armrests being structurally and functionally independent of the support pad. Further, the known arrangements typically have provided single use and storage positions, and hence have not provided a high degree of flexibility with respect to both the use and storage of the pad.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a chair having an improved support pad arrangement movably mounted on the chair, with the support pad defining on one side thereof a support structure designed particularly for supporting and securely retaining a computer keyboard. In the preferred embodiment, when the pad is in a primary use position wherein its extends generally in front of the chair occupant, the pad can also be vertically rotated so as to cause the normal bottom surface thereof to face upwardly, which latter surface is substantially flat and can be used as a conventional support or writing surface. In a variation of the invention, the keyboard can be integrated into the pad.
In the improved arrangement of this invention, the pad is mounted on an arm arrangement which is swingably supported from the chair to allow the pad to be swingably moved horizontally from a use position in front of the chair to a storage position located sidewardly of the chair, or possibly even rearwardly of the chair. The pad itself, when in the storage position, can be maintained generally horizontal or pivoted into a vertical storage orientation. Further, when in the storage position adjacent the side of the chair, the pad can be vertically rotated so that the flat surface faces upwardly for use in a manner similar to a conventional side tablet.
In addition, the improved arrangement of this invention permits the movable pad to be mounted on a chair having armrests disposed adjacent and spaced upwardly from opposite sides of the chair seat, which armrests can be utilized by the chair occupant both when the pad is stored and when the pad is in its primary use position disposed in front of the occupant. At the same time, the pad can be readily moved between the use and storage positions without interfering with the armrest. This thus provides for increased comfort of the chair occupant, and greater usability and flexibility with respect to overall use of the chair.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.